


Professionality

by saintjoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Fingering, Just kinks everywhere, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Davekat, Oral Sex, Petplay, Pornography setting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the gift?" Oh, now he's interested.<br/>"Oh, because suddenly since you've shown interest I'll do a 520 degree flippity spin and start begging your disgraceful ass to do me a goddamn favor again? No, go eat some frosted shit with cayenne pepper delicately sprinkled on top." He would have liked to have walked away right then, but the grip on his shoulder made him grunt in pain when he tried to pull away. "What the fuck do you think it is, it's for Dave, it involves your shady and perverse entrepreneurship…" He trailed off as his lips tightened and his face grew redder. He looked at Bro expectantly.<br/>"…A sex video?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionality

Bro lounged on the slumping couch in his familiar living room, if it could actually be called a couch anymore—it was more of a glorified, oversized beanbag that someone's cat must've got at and spilled half of the beans out of some years ago. And then pissed on, from how it tended to smell. He dozed away with little to no care given to any happenings in his homely apartment, glasses slightly askew and hat easily fallen to the floor behind the sofa. A door opened, an overly familiar, flat voice said goodbye, a door closed again. Bro was alone, he so thought. He almost jumped (he was half asleep and caught off-guard, so what?) when he felt a rough hand shake him awake. "Hey, assmunch. I need a favor from you." Bro blinked awake, sat up and frowned.

 

"Need me to service your wriggling willy again, Mr. Vantas?" he yawned. "Pump the psuedopeen? Slurp your man noodle?"

"No, you spongerotted nimshit." The back of Vantas's hand slapped his neck. "Although the nature of this favor will… somewhat be along those lines." Immediately Bro straightened and his head jerked towards the speaker.

"Whoa there. I was only half-serious, Karkat." He fixed his shades and leaned over the back of the couch to retrieve his hat. Karkat's lips curved into a frown.

"It's Dave's birthday next week."

"Oh, shit. I wouldn't have known from the fact that I've raised him since he was a slimy pink beast thing." Eyes rolled.

With a deep breath, Karkat continued, "I need your assistance with his gift."

"Want me to roll the car into the garage right now?"

"What? No." Karkat picked up a pillow from the floor and hit him in the face with it. "It's. Something more along the lines of." His face flushed. "Your. Business." Bro quirked his eyebrows upward.

"Look, I know that hanging around John has been a more common thing for you lately, but don't you think your fragile, newly-developed prankster's gambit can spare a kid from opening a smuppet on his birthday?"

"Alright, I'm out. I'll do the goddamn thing myself—!" As he turned around, Bro suddenly rose from the couch and clasped his hand around Karkat's shoulder. Karkat growled. "What, fucknugget?"

"What's the gift?" Oh, _now_ he's interested.

"Oh, because suddenly since you've shown interest I'll do a 520 degree flippity spin and start begging your disgraceful ass to do me a goddamn favor again? No, go eat some frosted shit with cayenne pepper delicately sprinkled on top." He would have liked to have walked away right then, but the grip on his shoulder made him grunt in pain when he tried to pull away. "What the fuck do you think it is, it's for Dave, it involves your shady and perverse entrepreneurship…" He trailed off as his lips tightened and his face grew redder. He looked at Bro expectantly.

"…A sex video?" Karkat's muscles clenched. "Wait, you mean solo or—"

"Just…! _Fuck!_ "

"Well, in one way or another, that _is_ what happens in a sex video." Karkat gripped his face with his hands and let out a strangled cry of frustration. "Whoa there, Karkat, save those cries for the camera."

"I swear to fucking god if you don't shut up I will take my foot and shove it so far down your throat that my clawed toes will be peeking out of your anus, scraping up all of your sensitive skin until it can never be penetrated by whatever 'schlongs' you regularly insert into it again." Bro paused.

"Ouch. Jesus, Karkat, I need that for things like shitting."

"Alright, turn around and pull down your pants."

"Did you already hide a camera and get it rolling? Is this a part of your entire scheme to get off on your hidden foot fetish? Or is it Dave's?"

"I should have never told you anything, fucking son of a shitstorm."

"Well, you have. My bedroom, now." Bro hooked his hand around Karkat's collar and pulled him out of the living room, through the doorway of his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Surprisingly, it wasn't a mess. Karkat felt sickened on imagining why. 

 

"Alright, kitten, gimme something to work off of. Any ideas?" Karkat sat down on the edge of Bro's bed in an indignant huff. "Come on, now, I'm actually trying to help you. What've you got to lose?"

"My dignity and any shred of mystery that you have about my physical existence." Bro shrugged.

"Eh. There could be worse." He flopped down on his back next to Karkat, arms splayed out to the sides. "I'm not 'Bro' anymore. Think of me as a fast food restaurant dude who's asking you what you want on your burger, because you want your burger to be absolutely perfect, yeah?" He rolled over to face Karkat and leaned on his elbow. "The burger itself is going to be nice and juicy, but what kind of toppings would make it absolutely spectacular?"

"Well, not pouring food all over myself in front of the fucking camera, if that's what you're getting at."

"It's not. Kinks, please." Karkat grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed. He smushed his face into it, and a few incoherent mumbles leaked out muffled from his mouth. "What was that?" More mumbling, more unintelligible this time. Bro leaned in uncomfortably close and cupped his ear. "One more time." The pillow smacked him in the face.

"Can I fucking write it down or something, you incompetent doucheb—" Bro snatched the pillow out of Karkat's hands and threw it off to the side. Karkat found himself being shoved into the mattress, shrouded by the broad-chested man and feeling very, very small. He bit his lip with the tip of his fangs and cursed.

"I'm doing you a favor, Karkat," Bro talked down to him. His thumbs stroked his shoulders roughly. "Better behave yourself before I take back my willingness to help you." Karkat growled. Bro smirked, and just like that he was jumping off the bed and bounding towards his desk to grab a pen and scrap of paper. "Sure, write it down if you want."

 

As soon as Karkat was finished scribbling (quite a long list of kinks, Bro noted), Bro took the note from his hand and examined it over his shades. Karkat could just see a glimpse of his bright orange eyes before the mirrored glasses covered them again. "Damn. Guess Dave got all of his kinkiness from his big bro." He crumpled the note and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder. "Get undressed, I'll be right back with some," he coughed purposefully, "things." Bro slipped out of the bedroom and shut the door once again. Karkat awkwardly shifted around where he sat, his stomach doing pirouettes and making him feel sick. Why couldn't he have just gone with a goddamn bouquet, apple juice and a good fuck for the night?

 

Bro came back with the most indiscreet paper bag that Karkat had ever seen. The damn thing literally said in big letters, "Porno shit: yes Dave there are smuppets in here. Buy your own kinky toys." He placed the bag on the table next to his bed and started pulling things out, one by one. Karkat squirmed, feeling very exposed while his clothes were folded neatly on the floor. What even _were_ some of those things? Quickly dashing back outside, Bro grabbed a camera and a foldable tripod and set it up facing the bed. He pointed at Karkat, "See that outfit there?" Karkat glanced, and wished he hadn't. "Put that on."

"No fucking way."

"Hey, you wrote cross dressing so I got you an appropriate outfit. Put the damn garment on." He picked the outfit up as if it were covered in acid. "Glare at me all you want, you're the one who asked for this."

"Fuck," Karkat breathed.

"That's the plan." Karkat slipped the soft garments off of the hanger, and found more embarrassing articles of clothing underneath. "Yes, that too. It'll fit." A blush rose to his ashen face. He tugged on the elastic band of the underwear he held. White with red lace. God fucking help him.

 

"Hm." Bro looked Karkat up and down, adjusted cinched bits of fabric here and there. Karkat noticed he definitely wasn't taking care to not linger over his skin; he could've sworn he felt one of those gloved hands groping his ass under the red skirt around his hips. Suddenly, the elastic of his underwear was snapped against his hip.

"Watch it, you shitflick!" Karkat barked.

Bro chuckled. "Just checking you out. Wanna make sure you're perfectly dolled up for the camera." He ducked towards his desk and pulled out a wooden chair. "Sit." The seat was cold on Karkat's barely covered skin. "Spread your legs. Yeah, good, just enough so your ankles wrap around the front legs of the chair. Hands behind  the chair." Karkat heard several clicks and something fuzzy around his wrists. He tried pulling on them, but they hardly budged. Immediately adrenaline began rushing through his veins, instinct of being restrained and fear of what would come next. Bro obviously noticed how Karkat's eyes widened, because he gently cupped Karkat's cheek and kissed him on the forehead. "Relax. Any hurt you're going to experience is just what you described on the paper, got it? Not gonna rip your fucking intestines out, god damn."

Karkat pursed his lips. He nodded curtly. Bro smiled. "Now just let me work my magic. You be Karkat." He nodded again. "Pretend the camera's not there, too. Just focus on the moment." More nods as Bro adjusted the camera and tripod to an optimal position: just so that the entirety of Karkat's body was on display. "Three. Two. One."

 

Bro grabbed two pieces of leather rope from offscreen, and stretched them out in front of Karkat. "'Been a bad boy, Karkat." He leaned down to his ankles and tied a tight knot around each. A slap to his thighs, half covered by white socks and a skimpy red skirt. The grey skin flushed pink; Karkat shuddered. "I hope you know what you did." Karkat's eyebrows furrowed. Bro stared at him, and he dared to shake his head. "You've forgotten already?" Suddenly Bro was on his lap, fastening a leather collar around his neck. A little tag swung off of the ring that couldn't be read.

"How could I have forgotten if I haven't fucking _done_ anyth—" Bro slapped him across the face, enough to make him cry out.

"Didn't say you could talk, kitten," Bro whispered into his ear, harshly rubbing his thighs and edging the hem of the skirt upwards. "You know what you did. Bad, bad fuckin' kitten." He slapped him again with the other hand, then gripped his jaw with the same hand. A bite to Karkat's pointed ear. He grunted in pain, but another slap to the face cut off his vocal chords. "Don't make noise, little slut." Bro pinched one of Karkat's cheeks enough to make tears come to the troll's eyes. "Unless you like being punished." He tugged on the leather collar, sending a short sensation of asphyxiation into Karkat's system. "Fuckin' whore. You want me to give you the punishment you deserve. Gonna keep being a bad boy just so you can feel my dick wedged deep into your ass." Bro removed himself from Karkat's body, dodged offscreen again and came back with a bright pink toy. "Let's see how you like this." He was behind Karkat, servicing his neck with heavy licks and harsh nibbles, as he flipped on the switch of the toy in his hand and it emitted a loud buzz.

 

The hem of Karkat's skirt was lifted up by Bro's rough hand, exposing the tight lingerie he wore underneath that hid just enough to make any audience tap their feet in anticipation. Karkat let out a high whine as the vibrator circled around his rapidly unsheathing bulge, tickled the outer folds of his nook and sent shocks along his nervous system every time Bro jerked it into him. But the whines never got to increase in volume: Bro took the vibrator away quickly and smacked Karkat's shoulder with it. "I said no noise, you defiant little shit. Listen to your master when he gives you orders." He moved the vibrator up to Karkat's mouth and prodded his pursed lips with it. "Suck." Not without heavy resistance, Karkat parted his lips and the vibrator was shoved into his mouth. He bobbed his head forward and back as Bro thrusted it into his mouth. His teeth clinked against the plastic. As one of Bro's hands busied with that, the other around his thigh slid towards his crotch and delicately fingered his thick bulge through the skimpy fabric. Karkat, not being able to moan if he tried, wriggled in his seat—until Bro's hands and the vibrator disappeared and reappeared standing in front of him. The vibrator shut off, and Bro put it in his back pocket. He make a clicking sound with his tongue and slowly shook his head. "What, can't even take a _little_ punishment? Already squirming out of your skimpy little panties?" He leaned into Karkat, breath hot and voice musky. "I'll show you what _real_ punishment is, cockslut."

 

Karkat watched him with hungry eyes as Bro got down on his knees and lasciviously stroked his thighs. He worked his thumbs under the lace panties and rubbed the bones of his pelvis. Soon enough, with a restrained gasp from the sensation of cool air from Karkat's lips, Bro pulled off the scanty lingerie and freed his wriggling bulge. But before he dared to touch the sensitive appendage, he pressed into the palms of both his gloves. A light humming sound was the only thing Karkat heard before Bro took his bulge in his hands and made fire spill into his veins.

He forced himself to remain as quiet as he could, but the effort make his head feel tighter than a filled balloon. As Bro's dextrous, vibrating fingers stroked his bulge up and down and around, Karkat wanted to flex his feet and scream out loud and gasp and pant like tomorrow would never come. It was far too much, it was far too little, Karkat clenched his fists behind the chair and only felt the fuzzy handcuffs grow tighter around his wrists. His mouth stretched wide in a silent wail of ecstasy, face twisted, sweat beading up on his skin and slipping down his bright red cheeks, his bulge dripped hot red fluid onto his thighs and stained the white cotton of his high socks. But at just the moment when he was going to throw his self-restraint out the window, the vibrations stopped along with the feeling of any touching. All his muscles went lax and he let out a shuddering breath.

 

A Strider-copyright chuckle hummed in the air. "Heh. Dirty little fuck." Karkat pried open his eyes that he had wedged shut to see Bro still kneeling at his groin, peering up at him over his shades. He was discarding his gloves, and instead pulling something out from his front pocket. A ring of sorts, with a rounded part on the front, that he slipped onto his tongue. Before Bro even pressed down on the ring, Karkat tightened all his muscles and squeezed his eyes closed. He felt his hips being moved forward; his thighs felt stretched, strained. He thought that Bro was going for his bulge. The vibrating tongue in his nook made him forget he wasn't to cry out.

 

No sooner was the sparking sensation there was it gone again. Bro stood up, and with what seemed to be all his might (though the two knew it was hardly a third) slapped Karkat across the face. "Can't follow directions, can you?" Bro ground out harshly. "Just want to let go, don't you? Fucking cunt." Another slap, and a third. Bro turned off the tongue vibrator and pocketed it. "I think more restraint and punishment is in order, hm?" Two clip-like objects came out of his other front pocket. He edged towards Karkat and yanked up his white blouse to expose his hard nipples. Bro leaned down and sucked on them once, twice, thrice, making sure to coat them in hot saliva before clasping the clip-like objects onto them. Karkat made blood rise from the holes his teeth were impaling into his lips. "Have fun." Bro pressed into the clips, and immediately they vibrated against Karkat's flushed chest. Karkat's mouth twisted into the same wide O-shape, the threw his head back and let out silent heaves and shouts. Apparently that was okay, because Bro vocalized no more intents on adding punishment. Until he was yanked by the horns back to face Bro.

 

"Think you're just gonna keep getting away with all these disobediences?" Bro asked. He ran his thumbs along Karkat's horns and circled the rounded tips; Karkat jerked and choked out more silenced whines appropriately. "No, I've got much more in store for the degraded, depraved, greedy little shitwhore." Suddenly, Bro stepped down and snapped the leather ropes that tied his ankles to the chair with ease, and removed the handcuffs from Karkat's wrists. "Try and move on your own, and I'll clip the vibrators to your horns." He attached a leash to the collar around Karkat's neck. Bro yanked on it and subsequently Karkat fell to the floor in an aching, vibrating heap. "Get on the bed." Writhing in anticipation and overwhelming pleasure, Karkat complied. Bro followed quickly after him and, before he could even get comfortable, forced him onto his knees, handcuffed him behind his back, and tied the end of the leash to the headboard. The soft mattress and familiar smell provided no comfort for Karkat as Bro unbuckled his belt and shuffled his pants and underwear down to free his cock, already sticky at the top with a thick amount of fluid. He positioned himself in front of Karkat, gripped his hair and pulled him forward. "Suck me off." Karkat licked his lips, feeling the vibrations of the clips around his nipples to his core. He opened his mouth wide, and Bro shoved his hot dick into his wet mouth.

 

Bro thrusted into Karkat's mouth, paying no mind to the teeth that lined it, sharp and fearsome. It was Karkat's job to make sure not to bite the man's length off. Bro groaned out as the troll pursed his lips around his shaft and smothered it with hot spit. Every time he retreated a line of fluid kept his lips connected to the tip of Bro's penis. Bro continued to jerk into Karkat's mouth, showing no restraint: he was almost bragging that he was the master, he had the freedom to shout out all he wanted, and Karkat was just his little sex slave. Karkat's cheeks heated up from the friction and tightness he held in his muscles. He squeezed his thighs together to calm his tingling bulge, overexcited and not payed nearly enough attention. An orgasm on the horizon threatened to overtake him, but as if Bro was synchronized with his every bodily feeling, he yanked his cock out of Karkat's mouth and forcefully pulled the nipple clamps off his chest. Karkat whined at the loss. But no sooner did he do so, did he close his eyes and prepare to be slapped across the face once again. 

 

But none came. Instead Bro gently dragged his fingers over Karkat's horns, massaged his scalp where he was previously digging his nails into. He kissed Karkat's forehead, and whispered, "You've been such a good boy." Karkat tried not to look confused, and instead purred and moaned quietly into Bro's hands. "I think it's about time to reward you for being so good." He cupped his cheek. "For taking your punishment so, so well." Bro cut the leash, swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He shifted Karkat into his lap, his dick wedging up against the outer part of Karkat's nook. Karkat's hands, still cuffed, were moved to behind Bro's head, thus wrapping his arms around his neck. Bro's rough palms stroked the underside of his supple thighs, and lifted his knees so the entirety of him was exposed. The wriggling, tentacle-like bulge leaked copious amounts of slick red fluid that Bro happily used to his advantage: while making Karkat moan out loud, he scooped up the substance and covered his own hard penis with it as a makeshift yet perfect lubricant. Karkat breathed heavily, ridden with heat and sweat and want and need that was about to make him explode.

 

Bro lifted Karkat up by a few inches, just enough so he could wedge his fingers underneath and stroke the outer skin of the troll's anus. Karkat cried out and shuddered when the first finger went in and thrusted into him. Another finger soon joined it, but no amount of fingers could have beaten the feeling when they started vibrating within him.

 

Karkat threw his head back, jerking his groin forward and backward at the same time. Bro smirked against his neck and bit onto the collar with his teeth as he thrusted his fingers into Karkat. "Good boy, shout all you want, you deserve it babe, good kitten, good kitten." Karkat's voice grew high, strangled, breathy and strained and dripping as much lust as his bulge dripped red. Bro's other hand snaked around his hips and fingered his nook, and the remaining shreds of Karkat's coherence melted away.

 

"Get ready, gorgeous," Bro muttered into his ear. His fingers pulled out and instead clutched onto Karkat's thighs. He brought Karkat's hips up, all of him exposed to all once more, and positioned his cock underneath him. Slowly did he slide in, dragging it out on purpose and making Karkat pant and moan enough that his throat was becoming sore. When full in, the two stayed stagnant for a few moments. Karkat adjusted himself as much as he could with his knees pulled back by Bro. One hand disappeared; his eyes were closed, he heard humming, and suddenly the vibrator from before was lodged deep into his nook and Bro began thrusting up into him at a speed he knew only a Strider could retain. His bulge wrapped deliciously around the end of the vibrator that stuck out from his nook, Bro's hands gripped his skin and pulled him up and down in perfect synchronization with his increasingly powerful thrusts. Karkat's voice blasted in an unbroken wail, only to be shut off by the shockwaves of pleasure rippling through his very being.

 

"Hey," came Bro's voice, so soft that it couldn't be heard by anything other than Karkat. "Give the camera a little show. It's for Dave, remember." Karkat blushed, if he could have blushed any harder from his overheated face. He licked his dry lips, choked with Bro's thrusts, and sputtered out:

"D-Dave. Dave—!" An involuntary moan. "Dave, nn—! I," a cough, a series of heavy pants, "fucking—" groans and gasps that he couldn't control, "love, you…!" With one final thrust, Karkat's bulge spurted his hot fluid all over his chest, thighs, and Bro's hands. Bro helped him ride out his orgasm that turned him into a shivering mess, and soon groaned against Karkat's skin and released white semen inside of the troll. They whined and exclaimed in ecstasy in unison, and while still in the throes of pleasure Bro removed Karkat's arms from around his neck and allowed him to collapse onto the bed next to him. He chuckled and undid the handcuffs, pulled out and turned off the vibrator, then pet Karkat's head affectionately. The camera view zoomed in on Karkat's euphoric face, and the tag on his collar could finally be read.

"Dave's Little Kitten."

 

 

The video stopped, along with Dave's heart for a moment when he thought that it was frozen rather than finished. He wiped the drool that had accumulated around his lips, crossed his thighs together and muttered to himself, "Hot fucking _damn._ " He wandered out to the living room to find himself alone. A smirk crossed his lips. At least Bro knew better to clear the apartment on his 19th birthday (the greatest one he ever had, he insisted). Dave picked up the phone that sat on the table where his gift had been; he'd left the CD case. He pressed a button—speed dial was one of the greatest inventions ever, in his opinion— and held the receiver to his ear.

"You watched it?" was the first thing the person on the other end said.

"Fuck, Karkat," Dave breathed. "Fucking _Christ_ , you're so fucking perfect."

"Be quiet, Dave." His voice was hardly rude. 

"I. I don't even know what to say."

"Well, a goddamn 'thank you' would be appreciated."

"God." Dave covered his flushed face with one hand. "God help me. Perfect. Gorgeous, beautiful, hot adorable fucking _babe_ —"

"Dave, your incoherent jabber has perhaps obtained a new tier of inanity." A pause. "It was for your birthday, after all."

"Well, it's still my birthday now," Dave said. "And I've got no plans for the rest of the night that don't involve you."

"Oh, joy, I'll bring the lubricant with me."

"You better." He made a kissing sound into the phone. "See you soon, kittycat."

"Yeah, whatever," Karkat replied. He coughed. "Love you."

A grin rose, warm and sanguine, to Dave's face. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I will never be sorry for Brokat


End file.
